Finding April
by greekfreak1
Summary: I like Parks and Rec and the April/Leslie relationship. This will be multi chapter but with all chapters being less than 300 words. I write out of boredom and a love for the April Leslie relationship. Oh and I hate this story and hope you do too.
1. Chapter 1

April Ludgate felt her life was pointless until she met Leslie Knope. Leslie became a role model and mentor for her and helped April find her true purpose of life. She even thought of Leslie as a second mother, however this was not fully seen up until the night she felt darkness and her whole world dissolving in minutes.

April and her two children were in the car while her husband Andy was driving a car. The car smashed into her parents leaving them dead. Despite April seeming like a bitch, she was devastated and left Andy and her kids and went to Chicago and did not tell anyone where she was going. The town was devastated and so was her family. It was not until Leslie went looking for her that she was found. Without Leslie she would have died.


	2. Chapter 2

One day Leslie decided to look for April. She found nothing until the day she hit the pet shop in Chicago. She turned and saw what she thought of as a daughter as she had only one son who was at home with her mother. What was she to do? Should she call Andy? Instead she decided to go up and talk to her..

April POV

I am sick of my life here but I cant go back. I dial the numbers of my family and cannot work up the courage to call them. I have sent Andy 2 emails and he has replied saying he forgives me and wants to see me soon. I miss Leslie and Ron. I guess I can have them being as I no longer have my parents. I wish Leslie could just walk in here where I work and just bring me back and help me like she has done in the past.

Leslie POV

April is here. I have missed her so much. She is the best daughter type I can have. She needs to go back to her family they miss her too much. So, I decide to tap her on the shoulder and hope for the best result.

April POV

She came. She actually came.

The two women stand there until...

 **PS, this story is AU. I know that Leslie has triplets! Review if you please! Remember I hate this story and don't care if there are negative reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**April POV**

I want to hug her and have her tell me that it will all be ok. She smiles at me and seems like she wants to hug me but is scared. So I decide to break the ice and talk.

"Hi Leslie. I am surprised your here."

"April, you know I could never let you go. You are like a daughter to me. I was the first person to see your potential at the Parks Department and I love you."

She makes me want to cry. I hate crying more than I hate Ann. She reaches out for me and I melt when I feel her embrace. I then start to notice tears and I just want them to stop.

 **Leslie POV**

The poor girl, why did this happen? Hopefully all goes well for her. She is crying in public, she never cries. I better get her to my hotel room which is luckily a street away.

"April, come lets go to my hotel"

"No, lets go to my apartment upstairs."

Leslie agrees as this seems like the easiest thing to do. She then hopes that she will get April to move back home. If she cant...

 **April POV**

I still haven't let go of her and I am enjoying the quiet. I hope it doesn't get loud. But Leslie seems to want to speak to me. Here goes nothing.

 **Leslie POV**

April...

 ** _What is Leslie's plan? Will Ron get involved? I would love to see a review to make sure that others hate (or maybe like). I hope this is what you expected audience. Wonder what happens next. Oh and thanks for the review SVUSophie! I am litrally shocked!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Leslie POV

April look at me. April I am being serious, stop pulling that face. You need to come home. Everyone misses you. Ron won't come to work because he thinks everyone else is a jackass. Chicago is not your home, Pawnee is your home. Your family needs you but I need you too. You are my devil child who I would do anything for and I know you would do anything for me. So please come home.

As Leslie waits for April's response, her phone vibrates and she sees that it is a text from Andy. The text was a picture of Andy and his two children Michael and Paula. Leslie gives a sad smile and then looks towards April.

"April, come and look at this picture Andy just sent me." Hesitantly, April looks and sighs. It is not long after when she breaks down and leans on Leslie.

April POV

Shit. Why did Leslie have to show me the picture. Now I will suffer and it makes me want to go home. I am leaning on Leslie and waiting for her to respond. But she is dead quiet and seems content with playing with my hair and letting me drench her clothes.

"Leslie, I am scared. I want to go back home but I don't want to screw up. If I do go home will you promise to take care of me and help me. I know it is a lot to ask but I relied on my parents a lot and now I do not know what to do. Please."

Leslie POV

Why doesn't April think I will help her? Of course I will help her and I know that the team back home will help her and Andy as much as she needs. At the moment all he have been doing are helping her kids and making sure they know that their mother didn't abandon them. But that is a conversation I will have with April at a later time as she seems too upset at the moment.

"April, are you kidding me? Of course I will help and so will everyone else. What are you waiting for? Get packed so we can go to the greatest town on Earth. Who would want to live anywhere other than Pawnee?" April smiles and gives me a hug and then rushes to get all her stuff ready. I help her pack and once she is done I help her to my car. Once she puts her stuff in the car, she looks at me and smiles. She then hugs me and I can feel her tears dropping. I reassure her that all will be fine and she releases from my embrace.

April POV

I love Leslie so much. As we are ready in the car she says "lets do this" and all I can think of is what issues may come up when I go back home. What will the kids think and will Andy be angry? I hope for the best and occasionally speak to Leslie on the long drive back home. After what feels like a lifetime, I am back home and luckily for me Leslie holds me and tells me all will be ok. I hope she is right...

 **Authors Note- I have had exams and all that so I have been late submitting a chapter. I just wrote this and to all who have read, I hope you hate it as much as I do. For those who like it, thanks and enjoy this chapter. This is a lot longer than my other chapters so yeah. Bye for now!**


End file.
